From Scales to Skin
by Lunarwing-Hawktalon
Summary: What will happen when Eragon, Saphira and a few others get thrown into the modern day world? Will they survive? After Inheritance, please read and review. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Eragon looked out the window of his hut to the forest below. His mind flashed back to the day they left Alagaésia. Eragon had turned his back on all he had ever known and left to start a new life. He remembered the long weeks he spent on the boat, looking for a place to start a family of dragons. At the end of one day, they had pulled over at the shore and Eragon and Saphira had gone to explore. They discovered the forest, with all its caves and clearings, and the desert.

The place was perfect. Saphira, Eragon and a few of the elves walked to a large cave, where they hatched some of the eggs. Over the next year they trained those dragons and when the dragons had reached the end of their training, they were given a young dragon to mentor. At the end of each year Eragon and the elves would go down to the caves and hatch some more of the eggs until they had all hatched.

Although life with the dragons was fun and interesting, Eragon missed the friends he had made in the land of Alagaésia. He missed Roran, Katrina, Orik, Nasuada, Murtagh and most importantly, Arya and Firnen.

'_Master Eragon,"_ the deep voice of Nanira called in Eragon's head. Nanira was the first dragon Eragon and Saphira had hatched and had gotten to know them pretty well.

"Nanira," Eragon said, looking over from the window.

'_There is a boat approaching on the river,'_ the amethyst coloured dragon replied. Eragon sighed and made his way outside with Nanira by his side.

Eragon looked at the landscape. His small hut was built on the edge of a cliff, similar to Oromis's hut. Below the cliff was a forest. In the forest lived the dragons. Eragon and Saphira had hatched and raised each and every egg. Now the dragons were raising their own eggs and the population had risen dramatically.

It had been a few years since anyone had travelled along the river. The last time a boat came, the dragons hid themselves in the forest. Saphira trotted up beside Eragon, opened her mouth and let out a deafening roar. Nanira went to hide in the bushes behind Eragon's hut.

The forest went silent as the dragons hid themselves. Eragon leapt up to Saphira's shoulders. Saphira launched herself into the sky and spiralled high above the boat. Eragon looked over Saphira's shoulder to have a look at the boat.

It was a big boat with three masts. The sails were huge. It reminded Eragon of the boat that Roran and the villagers stole, _Dragon Wing._ Actually, now that he thought about it, it was very similar to the _Dragon Wing._

"Saphira," Eragon said, sending her a picture of the boat and sitting upright again.

'_You think?'_ Saphira asked.

Eragon nodded and she could feel his confidence. Saphira flew lower to the boat. Eragon leaned over again and saw the boat more clearly. There was a young man at the crow's nest looking through a telescope. Nothing much was happening on the deck; a few men resting in the shade, a few men standing around the tiller of the boat, but what caught Eragon's eye was the woman standing on the bow of the boat. Her arms were open wide, wind blowing her long brown hair and her deep green tunic.

A man shouted below, snapping Eragon out of his daydream. Eragon saw the men around the tiller all pointing at Saphira. Suddenly an emerald green shape leaped out of the water and lunched itself at Saphira. Saphira roared and flapped over to meet it.

'_Saphira,'_ a voice shouted happily in Eragon's head. Suddenly Eragon realized who it was.

'_Firnen,' _Saphira called back, so happy, that no words could possibly describe it.

Firnen met Saphira in the air and they rubbed muzzles. Saphira and Firnen flew down to the boat, where Eragon jumped off. Saphira and Firnen circled overhead.

"Eragon!" a voice, which Eragon never thought he would hear again, called. Eragon spun around to see the young man climbing down from the crow's nest. "Roran!" Eragon cried, running over to his cousin. They hugged quickly.

"Eragon, is that really you?" a soft voice asked behind him. Eragon spun around once again to see the woman from the bow of the boat, walking over to him.

"Arya," Eragon breathed. "You – you look amazing."

"As do you," Arya replied. "So where have you been hiding out all these years?"

"Around here. I'll show you," Eragon replied. _'Saphira, could you please ask the dragons to come?'_

Saphira roared overhead, shaking the boat. All the dragons flew out of the forest and over the boat. It was like a rainbow, but louder. The beating of the wings of all the dragons drowned out any chance of conversation.

Eragon looked over at Arya and her face was a mask of wonder and awe. She turned to look at him and he met her gaze. Once the dragons had all returned to the forest, Arya spoke. "Eragon, that was amazing."

"I know," Eragon replied. "This is what Saphira and I have been doing all these years."

"Eragon?" another voice called. Eragon spotted a girl skipping over. "Hi," she said smiling sweetly.

"I'm Eragon," Eragon said.

"I am Ismira, daughter of Roran and Katrina," Ismira said.

"The last time I saw you was when you were a tiny baby," Eragon chuckled. Ismira beamed. "Would you like to stay with us for the night?" Eragon asked.

Roran looked at Arya and they both burst out laughing. "What?"

"Eragon, you silly little boy," Roran scolded. "We came to find you."

The men beached the boat on land and everyone got out. Eragon recognized most of the people. That night, Eragon set up a bonfire. Orik cooked the last of the meat they had on board and they all sang songs around the fire. Saphira and Firnen sat over to one side, sharing a deer. Ismira seemed fascinated by Nanira.

Eragon was laughing at a joke Orik told. He looked up at the sky, loving life. Suddenly, pain shot through his head and the whole world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, I've written stories for warriors but this is the first story I have done for Inheritance Cycle.<strong>

**Please review. I appreciate some constructive critisism but please NO FLAMES! **

**I will update after I get a few reviews,**

**~Hawktalon**


	2. Confusion

Eragon opened his eyes to see a strange animal standing on his chest. He yelped and scrabbled in the dirt until he was in an upright position. The creature bounded away. Eragon took a deep breath and studied the clearing. Where was everyone? _'Saphira,'_ he called with his mind.

She didn't answer. Eragon staggered to his feet and looked around. He was in a grassy clearing. That was strange, they had the bonfire on the beach last night. Eragon wandered over to a puddle on one side of the clearing. He looked at himself. He noticed someone approaching in the reflection of the puddle.

His head snapped around and saw Arya walking over from one side of the clearing. "What are we doing here?"

"I actually don't know," Eragon replied, shaking his head.

"Well what should we do now?" Arya demanded.

Eragon thought for a moment. "We should climb the nearest hill and find out where we are."

Arya rolled her eyes. "We have dragons."

"I called Saphira and she didn't answer," Eragon admitted. "I'm worried about her."

"I can take care of myself you know," a lady said as she walked out of a bush. Her hair was long and blonde and she was dressed in a beautiful sapphire blue dress. Her eyes matched the colour of the dress.

Eragon looked at Arya, very confused. "Are you Saphira?"

"What do you mean?" the lady asked, looking at him curiously. Eragon beckoned her over with his hand and showed her the puddle. She looked into the puddle. She did not scream, instead she raised her hand and looked at it curiously. "Why?"

Arya shook her head in annoyance. "We must find Firnen."

"Is he here too?" Saphira asked, crouching at the puddle.

"He must be," Eragon replied, offering his hand to Saphira. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"It's strange how I had complete control over my body and I didn't realize any changes," Saphira commented, as the four friends walked off in search of Firnen.

Eragon mumbled agreement. A bush rustled to the right of Eragon and made him jump. Saphira walked to the bush and peered in. "Come on, we know you're there," she said to the bush. She backed away and stood beside Arya.

Another young man stepped out of the bush. He was wearing green pants with a white shirt to go with them. Like Saphira, his eyes matched the colour of his pants. "Firnen," Arya asked curiously.

"Yes Arya," Firnen responded. "It's me Firnen, your dragon."

"Not really," Saphira said.

"Who may you be?" Firnen asked, his green gaze travelling to Saphira.

Saphira sighed. "Remember the blue dragon, yeah, me." Eragon was puzzled, he had never known Saphira to be so sarcastic.

"What do we do now?" Saphira questioned.

"We should walk until we find the nearest town," Eragon suggested.

"That seems like the best idea," Arya agreed. "But which way will we go?"

"That way," Firnen shouted, pointing in a random direction.

Eragon nodded and set off with Arya by his side. Just like the old days.

* * *

><p>"Hey Alison," a girl called. The girl, who must have been Alison, looked up from the book she was reading. "What are you reading?"<p>

"Inheritance," Alison replied. When her friend looked confused she continued, "Book four in the Inheritance Cycle. You should read it sometime."

Her friend nodded slowly, "Sure. Hey, want to come play basketball with us?"

Alison looked down at her book longingly, then placed her bookmark in and closed it. She put the book in her bag and went to play basketball. "Why are you reading that book _again_?" her friend complained, as the two girls walked to the basketball courts.

"Rachel, it's a good book," Alison sighed, dropping her bag with the others and running to join in the game. Almost as soon as she started playing, the bell rang for class. Alison sighed and headed off for the gym, as she had PE.

* * *

><p>"Girls wait," the PE teacher called from the back of the line. Alison's PE class was walking the cross country, but her friends had gotten bored so they started jogging.<p>

They pulled up and rested in the shade while the rest of the class caught up. The boys were walking in a group, joking around, like always. There were a group of girls walking really slow because they were listening and dancing to music, like always.

'_School is so boring,'_ Alison thought to herself. _'Same thing, different day.'_

But little did Alison know, that school was about to change, dramatically.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter was sort of a prologue,<strong>

**As always, please review and you will get . . . umm . . . ooh I know . . . A virtual high five! I don't bite you know! I also allow anyonomous reviews!**

**Random Fact: Jellyfish break when you throw them**

**~Hawktalon**


	3. Nathan

**Andru71: You'll see about that**

**BrightWatcher: Thanks, it means a lot**

**SaphiraLover: Love your name, even if it is anyonomous**

**On with the story . . .**

* * *

><p><strong>Alison<strong>

'_Another boring day at school,'_ I thought, as I strolled down the corridor to English.

"Hey Alison," someone called, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around to see Rachel running up the hallway to catch up with me.

"Late much," I joked.

"A bit," Rachel panted. "Slept in again."

"Of course you did," I sighed. Rachel always slept in, even if she set her alarm.

"Hey, apparently there is a new guy starting at this school today," Rachel commented. "He's supposed to be in our class."

I groaned. I like the way my class is, but this new kid would surely disrupt the cycle. "Take it easy," Rachel said. "He might be nice."

By that time we had reached the English room. I followed Rachel in. Rachel chose a desk over near the boys but I sat by myself at the other side of the room.

"Morning class," the teacher, Mr Herd, said as he walked in the door.

"Morning," the class grumbled.

"Right, today we will be working on-" I zoned out, as I usually do. I was staring at a poster on the wall, daydreaming about dragons and how cool it would be to see one.

The door banged against the wall, jolting me out of my daydream. "Sorry about that, kiddies," the principal, Mr Patrick, said in his usual happy voice. "Anyway, this is Nathan and he's joining your class."

A boy followed Mr Patrick in. He was tall with long jet black hair. He had tan brown skin and a lean figure. He was actually quite hot. His strange light blue eyes scanned the class, finally coming to rest on me. I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair.

He walked slowly over to me. "Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked quietly.

"Sure," I replied shyly. I'm not really used to talking to boys. Nathan sat beside me.

"Now write this down," Mr Herd said, as he had been writing stuff on the board when Nate was being introduced.

I got out my book and my awesome pencil case, which had a little dragon on it. I opened up my book to a page, which I had drawn a purple dragon on the other day. I quickly turned the page but I was sure that Nathan saw.

I began writing in my book when an alarm suddenly started beeping. I looked up and everyone was looking at the teacher expectantly. "Don't worry, just a lockdown," Mr Herd said, not looking up from the board.

"_Lockdown, red alert, I repeat, red alert,"_ someone called urgently over the MC.

"Under the desks," Mr Herd commanded. "Alison and Nate shut the curtains."

The room exploded into panic. I leapt out of my chair and rushed over to the curtains, Nathan close behind me. I grabbed the black fabric and pulled it across the window, blocking the light, therefore darkening the room. Once Nate and I had finished, we rushed back to our desks and hid underneath.

"That was fun," Nathan whispered. I could hear the adrenaline in his voice.

I nodded. "Be quiet, we don't want the intruder to hear us."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Nathan said, suddenly creeping me out.

"I'm sure you will, with your bad breath and all," I joked, patting his shoulder.

Nathan laughed quietly. Suddenly he looked serious again. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked, tilting my head. As soon as I asked though, I heard the sound. The sound that you hear so many times in movies but never expect to hear in real life. The sound that means the coming of impending doom and danger. The sound of gunshots.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter had nothing to do with Eragon and those peeps but it was important for the later chapters so pay attention! Not really, but do keep it in mind.<strong>

**Please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Random Fact: Did you know that a crocodile can't stick out its tongue**


	4. The Black Strip

**VoXR: Thanks, I'll try to work on that**

**Andru71: _I _am random, just getting that straight**

**Eric123: Glad to hear it and I update a lot because of people like you, who leave the most awesomest reviews ever! Love you guys (I know you're reading this)**

**On with the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Saphira<strong>

"Shh," Eragon hissed, as Firnen stepped on a twig.

It is hard being human, I have to admit. I miss my wings, beautiful blue scales, powerful front paws with their sharp talons, and I feel naked without them. At least I still have my friends and mate. The worst part is that now I have no connection with Eragon. He has been really moody lately and so has Arya. They are probably used to being connected to Firnen and I.

We had been travelling for two days now and all we had have eaten was that rabbit Firnen somehow caught last night. Then we came across this hideous thing. It was long and black and stretched for miles. Every so often, a loud, clattering thing would come speeding along. We had no idea what they could be.

Anyway, we were peering through the bushes at the strange things spluttering past. "What could they be?" Eragon asked for about the hundredth time.

Suddenly I realized something. "They're not coming off that black strip!"

I noticed Firnen nodding. Arya looked thoughtful and Eragon was still staring at the things going past. "I'm going to see if I can cross," I said, stepping out of the bushes and standing at the edge of the black strip. I looked both ways. When there was nothing coming, I stepped onto the road and carefully ran across.

I reached the other side, safe and sound. I signalled to the others to come. "Run when there is nothing coming," I called across.

Eragon nodded and they all looked both ways. Firnen started to cross first. Arya and Eragon followed. Soon we had all crossed. "Good work," I congratulated.

"Thanks to you," Eragon said, patting my shoulder. My mind felt something brushing against it, but as soon as I felt it, it was gone. Was I starting to imagine things?

"Come on, let's keep going," Arya said. "We should be nearly at the next town."

We continued walking. Late in the afternoon we came to a little town. There were only two buildings, a bright building with big golden arches and a small house. The building with the arches had some sort of writing on the front.

"Should we go in?" Firnen asked.

"I think we should," Eragon replied. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Maybe they'll have some food. We'll try the building with the golden arches."

I looked at Firnen and he shrugged. "I guess we're going in then."

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like it?<strong>

**I have a question for you all, ****What building do you think they are going into, and when they're in there, what will they do? Please add that in your review**

**Random Fact: 23% of all photocopying machine faults worldwide are caused by people sitting on them and photocopying their butts. **

**~Hawktalon**


	5. Assault

The room was deadly quiet as the shots rang out in the hallway. I was breathing so loud, that I thought the intruder would come in and find us.

"Great first day, huh," Alison whispered.

I nodded with a smile. I could hear sirens in the distance. They would soon be here, hopefully. Another shot fired, much closer.

Alison gasped and as I looked around the room I saw other kid's faces reflecting her horror. The whole class, including the teacher, had hidden themselves under the desks.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked, quietly.

Alison shook her head. "I've never been in this situation before."

The sirens were louder than before. Suddenly a hole was blown through the door. The bullet whizzed past my head and I heard it strike the wall. It must have shattered because I felt fragments hit my back. I arched my back, causing me to hit my head on the table. I let out a gasp of pain.

A shadow moved across the door. The gun fired again and the door flew back on its hinges.

"Out," the intruder ordered. "I know you're under there, you two."

I gasped as I realized that the intruder could only see me and Alison. We were the only ones hiding under this desk. "Come on."

I climbed out of under the table and faced the man. I could tell it was a man for he had a short black beard. He was middle aged and looked very strong. "Put your hands in the air," he rasped.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alison raise her hands into the air. I copied her. "Where are they?" the man demanded.

"Where is who?" I asked bravely.

"Don't play innocent, boy," the man said. He walked over in a matter of steps and grabbed my wrist. "Now, tell me where they are."

_This man doesn't know that he has the wrong people,_ I thought. _He will stop at nothing to get the information we don't have._

I twisted my hand and sunk my teeth into his wrist. He broke his arm out of my grip and stepped back. He levelled his gun at me and fired. I leaned over to one side and dodged the bullet.

"Wow," the man exclaimed.

In that moment, I lunged for him. I knocked him off his feet and took his gun. I sat on top of him and held the gun in his face.

Troops and troops of men stormed in the door. "Get them!" The officer demanded.

"Run," Alison screamed, as they jumped on the man.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the window. "Come with me please. I need someone who knows what she's doing."

I opened the window and crouched on the sill. I held my hand towards her. "Please."

She sighed. "Okay. The police will be after me anyway."

I grabbed her hand and we jumped to the ground. Luckily, we were on the ground floor. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if we were upstairs at the time.

The men fired their guns at us as we bolted. We left the school and ran.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know," Alison replied, brown hair flying behind her as she ran.

She grabbed my shirt and dragged me to the closest bush. She pushed her way in, through the branches and leaves and I followed.

The men that ran into the room, the police they're called, ran past. They had their guns drawn and pointing in all directions. I looked down and I realized that I still had my gun. I tucked it in the top of my pants, so no one could see it.

Alison and I crouched in the bush until the men had gone. Alison waved her hand and snuck out. "Let's go to my house."

We walked along a road until Alison stopped and looked at a house. It was a lovely cream colour and white garage doors. It had a black roof. "This is my place."

I followed her to the garage door. She bent down and lifted it up. "You first," she invited.

I stepped into the garage and waited. Alison put the door down and walked over to another door, which lead into the house.

"What have you been doing?" a voice asked.

I looked at Alison and she rolled her eyes. She continued further into the house. A woman was sitting at a bench, as if waiting for Alison to arrive home.

"What have you been doing?" she repeated.

"I-"

"I got a phone call this afternoon, two actually," the woman continued, "One from the school and one from the police. Apparently you held a man hostage in your classroom with a gun."

"No Mum," Alison interrupted. "We were in lockdown and this man stormed into our class with a gun. Nathan tackled him and took his gun and the police said that it was us who had the gun first."

"Well, this must be Nathan," Alison's mum said, finally realizing that someone else had accompanied her daughter into the kitchen.

"Hi," I said.

"I'm Taylor, Alison's mum," Alison's mum said, getting up and walking over to shake my hand. "Would you two like some lemonade?"

"Maybe later Mum," Alison said quickly.

"Okay then," Taylor called, as we left the room. Alison led me through a corridor to a room decorated with posters of colourful dragons flying high in the sky.

"Dragons," I whispered, in shock.

"Yeah," Alison said, defensively. "Childish, I know, but I can dream, can't I?"

I nodded. "You have every right to."

"Okay, so I was thinking spend the night here and leave in the morning," Alison said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why can't we just stay here?" I asked. "It's nice here."

"The police will return," Alison said, shaking her head.

"Shouldn't we just tell them the truth?" I asked. "That would be the easy way to settle this."

Alison shook her head once more. "No, I don't know where you come from, but here we do things differently."

I looked around the brightly coloured room. For the first time I noticed a book lying open on her bed. I walked over and sat beside Alison so I could read the book.

_Above, Saphira keened, and her grief mingled with his, as they mourned what could never be._

My heart caught in my throat. "No," I whispered. "How do you know about them?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hawktalon here again!<strong>

**What did you think? Could I improve? Please review!**

**Random Fact: If the sun burned out, we wouldn't know until eight minutes later, because that's how long it takes the light to travel to Earth!**


	6. Nathan's Identity

**VoXR: All will be explained with this chapter . . . I hope**

**Andru71: Got it in one :D**

**BrightWatcher: Thanks, I'll try to make them longer**

**Eric123: True that**

**FightTillTheLastBreath: Maybe maybe not, all answers below :)**

**Dancer4813: I like making stories mysterious, I don't know why, I just do**

**BreeTico: Thanks!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alison<strong>

"How do you know about them?" Nathan asked.

"About who?" I was puzzled.

"Eragon, Saphira, Alagaésia," He waved his hand around.

"In this book," I replied, picking up the green covered book with an image of Firnen on the front. "It's a very good book, you should read it sometime."

"May I see it?" Nathan held out his hand.

"You have to read this book first," I said, walking over to the bookshelf and picking a nice sapphire blue book off the shelf. I handed it to him.

"Eragon," he gasped, reading the front cover.

"What?" I asked, beginning to get confused again.

"Eragon is my half brother," Nathan said. Suddenly it all came crashing into place.

"Murtagh," I whispered.

His head snapped up. "How do you know?"

I laughed despite the situation. "In that book, it tells the tale of Eragon and Saphira and their battle against the Empire. Eragon had a half brother, Murtagh, who served the Empire."

"I was forced to," Murtagh interrupted.

"But in that book Murtagh had a dragon," I continued, "by the name of Thorn."

Murtagh stared at the wall of my room, eyes full of loss. "Thorn is no longer around. He was a wonderful dragon and he helped defeat the Empire, but as we were leaving Alagaésia we were caught in a freak storm. Thorn flew me to the ground and I got off to tighten his saddle, but the wind caught his wings and-" A tear ran down his cheek.

"He does sound like a wonderful dragon," I said, patting his shoulder.

"He was," Murtagh quickly wiped the tear away. "We'd better get some rest."

"Yes, you can read that book while I go get some blankets," I said, walking over to the door.

"Okay," Murtagh said, lying down on my bed and reading the book.

I walked out of my room and to a cupboard in the hallway. I opened it and grabbed a yellow and blue fuzzy blanket. I shut the cupboard and turned to walk to my room.

"Alison," my mum called.

I walked back into the kitchen, where mum was still sitting at the bench reading a magazine. "Yes Mum."

"Is that boy staying for the night?" Mum asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yes, but he's leaving in the morning." Then I added quickly, "That's okay with you, isn't it?"

"I'm going to ring his parents and ask if he's allowed to stay," Mum said.

"No Mum!" I said. "His parents aren't home."

"I'll ring them later then." Mum went back to reading her magazine. "You like him, don't you."

"What! No!" I argued. "I don't like him."

"You do," Mum stated.

"Not," I called over my shoulder as I walked down the hallway.

"This _is _a really good book," Murtagh said as I walked back into the room. I closed the door behind me.

I dumped the blanket on his lap and he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of my bed letting the blanket fall to the floor. I was quite shocked to see that he was already half way through the book. "You're a fast reader," I commented.

"Mother said it was a talent." Murtagh looked pleased with himself.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Murtagh put a piece of paper in the book and closed it.

"We can't go to sleep, it's only six thirty," I said.

"Six thirty?" Murtagh asked.

"Time." I sighed. "I'll teach you another day."

Murtagh nodded. "And I'll teach you to fight with a sword."

I was taken aback. Sword fighting. It was a sport, but not many people did it. It would be so different to learn to parry attacks, but fun at the same time. To my surprise, I was excited.

"Should we go to sleep now or do something else?" I asked Murtagh, who was reading again.

"I don't mind," Murtagh replied.

"Hey, let's watch TV," I said, switching on the TV in my room. I hardly ever watched it. I turned it on and flicked to the news report.

'_In other news today, there was an assault on a nearby school. Student Rachael reports; there was a guy in our class and my best friend, you know, like tackled the guy and stole his gun. Then she ran away. _

'_Thank you Rachael, now if anyone sees these two people' _a really bad picture of me came on the screen, as well as a sketch of Murtagh, _please contact crime stoppers on 123 456 789 10. That's all from me, reporter Rikky, signing out.'_

I looked at Murtagh. He looked back at me. "We're in a little trouble," he said.

I nodded. "That we are."

Someone knocked on the door. "Alison, Nathan," Mum's voice called.

"Yes." Had she been watching TV? Did she see the report?

"Dinner is ready," she replied.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on Murtagh," I said. "I mean Nathan."

Murtagh put his book down and followed me out the door. We walked out of the corridor and into the kitchen. There was a door leading to an outside patio with some lovely wooden chairs and a table. The table was filled with salads, burgers, cheese, sauce and pretty much everything. Mum was already at the table.

The patio has the best view ever. We live on a hill and the sun sets opposite our house, so we eat dinner and watch the sunset. From the patio you can also see the whole of our town, Woodville or Little Woody as Rachael called it.

I chose a chair and Murtagh sat beside me. "What do you call these?" Murtagh asked.

"Burgers," Mum replied. "You can put anything on them you like."

I loaded up my burger and began to eat it. It was delicious. The tomato sauce was dripping down my hand. Soon we had finished dinner.

When we had all finished eating, we put away all the stuff we had used. I followed Murtagh to my room and flopped on the bed. Murtagh sat on me.

"Get off," I laughed, heaving him off me.

"Good night," he said, lying down on the floor covered in the blue and yellow blanket. "We leave tomorrow."

"Mhm," I said. I had no idea where we'd go.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated lately. Lack of inspiration I guess.<strong>

**Anyway, review and I will love you forever :D**

**Random Fact: There are more germs on a mobile phone than on a toilet seat! (I learnt that today)**


End file.
